Shadowhealer
by Lady of Moon Over Silver Seas
Summary: A mysterious metahuman has emerged from nowhere. They heal the wounded, be they Justice League, civilian or even some criminals, before disappearing as if they'd never existed in the first place... the League is concerned, but the Bat-Clan are oddly silent on the matter. Who is this figure, and why are they doing this? T for now. May change later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice or any other copyrighted material that may be mentioned in this fic.**

 **02:32 GMT January 12** **th** **Havana**

Arsenal lay in the ruins of a collapsed building swearing under his breath as he tried to pull his right leg out from under a pile of crumpled roof, blood bubbling around his lips. He finally gave up, listening to the noises of the city in the wake of the myriad explosions that led to him lying here, dying alone and helpless.

His head snapped up, and he pulled a blade from a sheath at his hip, at the sound of footsteps on gravel. A slender figure emerged from the darkness before him. They halted in a patch of moonlight as if to allow him to assess them fully. He frowned at the sight of what appeared to be a child younger even than Robin, clad in a deep-hooded woollen greatcoat of myriad shades of brown patterned like feathers over a pair of tight charcoal skinny jeans disappearing into a pair of tan army boots. Slender and long-fingered hands, wrapped in grey fingerless gloves, emerged from the oversized sleeves of the coat and lowered the hood, revealing black hair pulled back in a sensible French braid, over what looked to be one of Robin's black domino masks. Full red lips pursed in a frown as the elfin head cocked to one side, assessing his injuries.

His grip on his blade relaxed slightly at the lack of obvious weapons, but he didn't sheathe it yet. "What do you want?" he managed to force out.  
"To help." A soft, dulcet voice replied. "May I heal you Harper?"  
"How the _Hell_ do you know that name?" He snarled, trying to rise to a sitting position as he tightened his grip on his knife.  
"It's rather common knowledge in certain circles. I would give you my word that all I wish to do is heal you, but somehow, I rather doubt that I'd be believed. Nevertheless…" and with that the girl stepped forward, ignoring his snarl and lunge with the knife, and placed her hand on his chest.

His back arched in a silent scream, and he lost his grip on his knife, as he felt his ribs snap back into place, and his lungs forcibly empty themselves of fluid. As the pain dulled and his mind dragged itself back from the fog, he realised his leg was no longer pinned and he was alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**04:51 GMT – Happy Harbour**

Green Arrow stroked his goatee, as he listened to Arsenal relate what he'd experienced only two hours previously after nearly dying in an exploded building.  
"You're sure this girl was the same one we heard about in Nepal last week?"  
Robin piped in from where he was curled up on a beam above them, "She was in South Korea an hour ago too."  
"WHAT?" Arsenal shouted, glaring up at his surrogate brother. "How the _Hell_ do you know where she was?"  
Robin looped his legs around the beam and hung upside down, a huge shit-eating grin stretching across his whole face. "I set up a search algorithm looking for 'miracle' healings and I've had," he glanced at his wrist computer's holoscreen, "36 hits and counting in the last week."  
"And you didn't mention this before because…?" Green Arrow queried.

"A, no one asked me to track her. In fact, I believe I was explicitly told to stay out of league missions until further notice. B, I think I know who she is, or was at least."  
A low voice spoke from the doorway, "And that would be?"  
"B-man!" Robin grinned, and released his grip on the beam, falling into a flip before landing neatly in a crouch between the two Arrows. "Um, you know where I spent my early formative years? Well a young girl matching her description and her brother, at least I think he was her brother, they looked a lot alike. Same hair. Same build. Same weird sense of humour."

"Robin." Batman interrupted.  
"Right, sorry. Uh, remember last year when I ran afoul of Deadly Nightshade?" He hurriedly continued at the 3 glares he received from the others in the room. "Anyway, you sent me off to visit for a few days until you managed to talk her down… they had a guest, related to a former member of the family. A young boy, a toddler actually. Apparently, his sister had left him with them while she was away dealing with a family matter. She arrived to pick him up the night before you came back to collect me. She was um, about 4 inches shorter than me, with dark blue-black hair and eyes. I think she may have suffered from malnutrition at some point though, as she was rather waiflike, but uh… well-developed puberty wise? She didn't look healthy though, all bones and angles. I don't think English is her first language though, she kinda sounded Arabic, but even that was only slight."

Green Arrow raised an eyebrow, "And the brother?"  
A smirk spread across Robin's face. "Smart, really smart. I mean the kid couldn't have been older than 2, 3 at best, and he was already speaking better than most adults there. I actually caught him picking the lock on one of the uh dog kennels, apparently the dogs were better than the people as they at least didn't use 'baby talk'."  
Arsenal's voice was dubious, "And you know that how?"  
"He told me. Trust me, neither of them were normal. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a meta too. Actually… now I think about it… he was happy and smiling most of the time I was there, but the one time he cried, when one of the adults yelled at him for breaking a glass, it started to rain heavily."  
Arsenal scoffed, "And that's relevant how exactly?"  
"Well considering it was perfect sunshine the rest of the time I was there? I'd say it's entirely possible he had some weather manipulation talents."

Green Arrow sighed, "What were their names?"  
Robin's thoughtful expression melted back off his face back into a grin, "Tinuviel and Haruki." He sighed at the lack of clarity on their faces. "Nightingale in Sindarin and Clear Weather in Japanese."  
"So…" Green Arrow prompted him once again.  
"You seriously don't know?" Robin looked from him to Arsenal and back. "Does no one in the League read the Classics? Lúthien Tinuviel was an elven princess in one of Tolkien's books. She was a great sorceress and healer who gave up her immortality for her mortal lover and there's a Japanese author named Haruki who writes books rife with alienation and loneliness."  
"So, you think they're aliases?" Arsenal asked him.  
"Probably. But if they are, then I'd say they're a hint as to who they really are."

Batman shot him a look at that, "Why do you say that?"  
"Um, because it wasn't until she came to pick him up that I even learnt her full name. Up until then, we were all calling him Harry, and she called me Asuka." At the confused looks the two archers shot him, he sighed and elaborated, "Asuka is Japanese, and one of the meanings is Tomorrow Bird. Robins are one of the first birds to call in the morning. I think she knew who I was and was giving me a clue to their identities in exchange. I've been keeping an eye out for anyone in our line of work matching their descriptions ever since. This healer is the only one I've come across."

Catching Batman's expression, Robin grimaced, then gave them both a curt nod and headed for the Zeta-Tubes, flashing back to Gotham. Batman stayed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**07:01 GMT – Gotham**

A young girl lounged on a large beside a large pool, a pair of oversized sunglasses protecting her eyes from the sun that was, for once, penetrating Gotham's gloom. Dick Grayson emerged from the pool and promptly threw himself across her legs, only to get shoved off with a vicious kick. "Dickhead." She snapped, a harsh note entering her otherwise lilting voice.

He cackled and sat up, leaving a wet patch across her legs. "Apparently our mystery healer has struck again."

"Oh?"

"Yep, Arsenal ran afoul of some smugglers in Havana and well… she saved the day again. First time someone's got a good look at her too. Unfortunately, I let it slip that I had a search running for her… B's pissed."

She groaned and sat up, her tanned golden skin stretching as she moved. "Any clue as to her identity yet?"

"Just that I think she went by Tinuviel in the past and she may have a weather manipulator as a brother. Think you could reach out to your contacts? I know you're in touch with Deadly Nightshade."

"Well, she is great at poker Dick." She hesitated, a frown crossing her face. "Have all her appearances been healings? Or does she appear to be looking for something?"

His blue eyes narrowed on her with a laser focus. "What do you know Ny?"

She ran a hand through her long black hair, frown growing into a pained grimace. "The Court's in an uproar. Apparently, Queen Veritael has more than just the two children we were aware of…" She paused, closing violet eyes momentarily before she continued, "Prince Rowan and the Princess Argent evidently each have a twin, who none have ever seen."

Dick stared at her in shock, "Are you saying that one of them is our healer?"

"No. I'm saying this healer is likely looking for them. Nightingale has been known to my circles for some years and has a reputation for knowing how to hide herself. The fact that she's shown up now…" She shook her head.

"But why's she healing indiscriminately?"  
"She's an Empathetic Healer Dick. Essentially, she feels the pain of those around her. Not healing them would be incredibly masochistic."  
"Can you at least give me a description of the missing kids?"

She snorted. "Well, given Prince Rowan is a Weathermancer, and his elder sister is talented with Air Manipulation, I'd assume you're looking for a Pyromancer and an Earth Mage." At his incredulous look she continued, "Gifts run in groupings in our families. The Queen for example can detect lies both conscious and unconscious, her sister was a Syren. I can't give you a physical description as even Nephilim as these children are reputed to be are talented shape shifters, not by species but within one…"

"So random kids with wings, that sounds fun."

"Not really. You don't see my wings, do you? Or Kai's? Our wingscars linger regardless of the form, but the wings themselves can be absorbed and masked." She cocked her head to one side as if listening to something, "Kai's awake." She got to her feet and ripped the towel out from under him, sending him sprawling. Wrapping it around her hips, she continued, "I'd speak to Artemis about Safiya if I were you. I know she was one of us, Artemis may have observations that'd make it easier for you to track the children… and where you find them…"

Dick grinned, "We'll probably find Nightingale! Asterous! Thanks Ny!" He grabbed her in a rib-crushing hug, then took off at a run.


End file.
